Love Throughout the Ages
by Atomic Elf
Summary: This poem shows the evolution of Katie and Oliver’s relationship. Katie gradually falls in love with Oliver, but never gets the courage to say how she feels until it’s too late.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

A/N: This poem shows the evolution of Katie and Oliver's relationship. Katie gradually falls in love with Oliver, but never gets  
the courage to say how she feels until it's too late.

**Love Throughout the Ages**

When I was seven  
I thought you were gross  
We both stayed far apart from each other  
Little did I know, that you'd later be the guy  
I would love the most

When I was ten  
My feelings changed  
I became your best friend  
We'd play Quidditch and laugh every day  
I treasured these moments,  
Hoping life would always be this way

When I was fourteen  
Your smile made me blush for weeks  
Butterflies filled my stomach whenever I saw you  
And nothing made me happier than hearing you speak

When I saw the mischievous glint in your eyes  
I felt my heart leap into the blue  
That's when I realized  
I was in love with you

When I was fifteen  
I still kept my feelings a secret  
I was trying to hold onto our friendship  
Because a ruined romance would tear our hearts in two  
It hurt to not tell you how I felt  
But it would hurt more if I lost you

When I was eighteen  
You held my hands  
And I became very nervous  
You had a serious expression on your face  
You said you had something important to tell me  
And my heart began to race

You told me you had to help fight  
In the war against Voldemort  
I saw a single tear leave your eye  
As you hugged me tight  
Telling me you didn't want to say goodbye

We held each other close  
Neither of us daring to reveal our true feelings  
With one last hug, you gave me a tearful look, but I was too afraid to say  
That you have always been and always will be, the guy for me

Each day you wrote me a letter  
Telling me how much you missed me  
And how you regretted not telling me all these years  
How you truly felt  
You said you loved my smile  
And how it always made your heart melt  
You said you loved to hear me sing  
Because it always filled you with hope  
You said you were no longer afraid  
To say you were in love me  
And hoped I felt the same way

Attached to the letter was a diamond ring  
Little hearts spelled out the words  
"Katie, will you marry me?"

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders  
My heart no longer felt heavy  
Tears of joy rushed down my face  
When I found out how much you loved me

The next day I received another letter  
Telling me you'd be home that afternoon  
My heart overflowed with happiness  
Because I would be in your loving arms soon

I walked up to your house  
I was ready to say I'd marry you  
I knocked on your door  
And was ready to say  
That I loved you as much as life itself plus a thousand times more

Your mother opened the door  
With tears spilling down her face  
She said you had been killed this morning  
And my heart began to race

I felt like somebody had ripped my heart in two  
My body trembled and a river of tears spilled from my eyes  
Because never again would I see you  
I just wished I had a chance to say goodbye

I climbed into bed and thought about  
How I never said how much I loved you  
You are gone forever  
And there's nothing I can do

Oh what would I give  
If I could turn back time?  
I would give up my favorite broom, my beauty  
And my perfect grades  
I would give up all the money and treasure in the world  
Just to hear you say  
My name one last time

I would give up this ring  
And the loving words you wrote me  
I would be happy just being your friend  
I would do all of this Oliver, if I could just see you again

A/N: I'm still working on "I Will Find You." So far I have 6 chapters written, but  
I've run into some writer's block, so I won't be able to post the story just yet. I  
don't like to post stories until I'm completely finished because the revised story is  
usually considerably different than the original. (The prequel, "Worth the Wait"  
underwent more than twenty revisions) Read and review everyone, and thanks  
for your patience. 


End file.
